No Matter What Happens
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. Another life threatening moment gives Derek the chance to tell Penelope how he feels about her. But does she get what he really means this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Premise- Another life threatening moment gives Derek another chance to try and tell Penelope what's in his heart.**

**No Matter What Happens**

**Chapter One **

**November 2010**

It was a typical Derek Morgan stunt.

He was putting his life on the line to protect the team. He did it without thinking twice- trading himself for JJ, who had been held captive by an unsub inside of an apartment. She went there alone to interview the brother of a victim and he turned out to be their perp. Thinking she was onto him he took her hostage for several hours.

Now it had been hours since Derek went inside and the unsub let JJ leave. A gun was pointed at Derek's head and the unsub was going in and out of delusions. At any moment he could pull the trigger and Derek knew it. So did the rest of the team.

And so did his baby girl.

That was the part that was tearing Derek up the most. He hated thinking about her suffering. The team couldn't come inside and risk killing the unsub because he had kidnaped a little girl. She was being held somewhere else and they knew if he died then she could die too- slowly slipping away from lack of water.

A painful way for an already terrorized seven year old to die. This unsub never killed his victims till the fourth day he held them. This was only day two.

Their best bet was to get him talking and get the location out of him. That's why Derek was wired with a microphone. That meant his team was listening to every moment of what was going on inside that apartment. And probably, Derek figured, Penelope was too.

All he wanted to do was get the guy subdued and get out of there so he could talk to her. Tell her how much she meant to him. Soothe her. Take away her worry and pain.

In moments like this, when one of them was in trouble or facing down death, all he ever wanted was to tell her what he was still so afraid she didn't know about how much of his heart was hers. He had tried twice before to explain it to her. Once after she was shot and once after he barely escaped an ambulance loaded with explosives before it blew up.

Each time she heard his words. But did she really get what they meant?

XXXXXXXXX

She felt so helpless.

Thousands of miles away from him there was nothing Penelope could do to help Derek. She couldn't even be the voice in his ear telling him to be careful and to do whatever it took to get home safe to her.

There was nothing she could do but sit in her office and listen as Derek was threatened with death over and over until finally a shot rang out.

Her whole body jerked to attention. Her breath held.

Chaos reigned in the room. She heard agents and cops storming the place. Another shot was fired and then the calls came for an ambulance.

"Morgan, please," she whispered "please, whatever you do, don't you die on me."

XXXXXXXXX

This didn't end how he wanted.

The unsub, deep in his delusional, finally hit the point of going through with his threats. There was just a brief second when Derek saw his finger tightening on that trigger but it was enough time for Derek to dive out of the way of the bullet.

Cops rushed in and shot the unsub right before he would have fired, for the second time, at Derek. Luckily the perp was still breathing. Maybe if they got him stabilized and medicated for his psychological disorder he would give up the location of the kidnaped child.

Derek couldn't focus on the right now though. He had only one thought on his mind. Being able to talk to Garcia, even if she couldn't answer him back.

Hotch held out his hand to help Derek up. Once Derek was on his feet again Hotch said "He was too far gone to get anything out of him," knowing Derek would blame himself for not finding out where the little girl was being held.

Derek just nodded once. He turned away from his boss. He had a microphone in his watch so he lifted it toward his mouth. "You there, baby girl?"

XXXXXXXXX

Penelope's shoulder sagged as relief flooded her body. Tears rolled down her face.

Derek kept talking "I just need you to know that I'm not trying to get myself killed but if I did die today.... I would die knowing you were the best part of my life, baby. Don't ever doubt that you mean everything to me."

She could hear how he was panting and she prayed that he was uninjured. That he was just coming down from the adrenaline high of staring down death.

Grabbing her phone she dialed JJ. "How is my superhero?"

"Morgan's fine. The unsub is gravely injured though."

Penelope let out a breath. For the hours when she listened to him being threatened she had worried he was about to die. All she wanted was him back at the BAU and in her arms again. They had been getting closer and closer ever since she broke up with Kevin last May.

But no matter how close they got Derek never did anything to cross that line they established years before. That disappointed her and she tried not to show it. She thought she came to terms with the idea they would only be friends years ago- especially after she got with Kevin and let go of her silly Hot Stuff based fantasies- but a part of her had been holding out hope that once Kevin was out of her bed Derek would realize it was his best chance to make a move.

That the two and a half years she spent with another man would have made Derek see that life was too short to risk ending up with the wrong person. That his six month mistake of a relationship with Tamara- if you could call that train wreck a relationship, when they only saw each other very sporadically- would have proven that he didn't work well with anyone but her.

Yet it hadn't.

Derek spent time with Penelope every weekend they had off but all that time never led to the slightest romantic moment. While he was held hostage tonight she truly regretted the fact they had never kissed. She regretted that they had never made love. She regretted that she didn't have the courage to put the moves on him. That her stubborn pride insisted he be the one to go there.

It was just that Derek was such an alpha male. If he wanted her then he would take her....right?

She sat there, feeling emotionally wrung out, and thanked God her best friend was still alive.

Penelope asked JJ "Do me a favor? Tell Morgan that I said ditto."


	2. Chapter 2

**No Matter What Happens**

**Chapter Two**

**November 2010**

The team searched for two more agonizing days for the little girl who was being held captive. The unsub died on the operating table- so he was no help to them.

Finally Penelope found out that the unsub had access to some farmland an hour from the town where the seven year old was kidnaped. It belonged to an old friend of his. The team rushed there and managed to save the child before she died of dehydration.

When they got back to the BAU Penelope was waiting in the bullpen. Derek headed straight for her and gave her a hug. "There's my sexy mama."

"And here is my noir hero. Home from another near death experience. You do know that you're hell on my heart, right?"

"I'm sorry, baby girl. I just couldn't leave JJ in there another minute."

"I know you couldn't. If you could you wouldn't be the noble knight that you are. Listening to her going through that tore at my heart and listening to you take her place had me cursing your name and praying for you all in the same breath." She slapped playfully at his chest. "How many times are you going to put me through this? You owe me some peace and relaxation after that blood pressure raising episode."

"That could be arranged. We're getting four days off. You up for a road trip?"

"With the whole team?"

"Nope. Just me and you. All I need is my baby girl. Besides I bet they all have plans for their off time already."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Driving out to the beach and renting a house."

"Isn't it a little late in the year for that, handsome?"

"So we'll have it practically to ourselves." He sat on the edge of a desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "Tell me that does not sound perfect and make you dream up some hot little chaps related fantasies in your dirty mind?"

"Oh, now you are brave enough to probe my dirty mind, are you? Is that what this vacation would be about? Getting me far from home so you can have your nasty way with me?"

"Would I do that, baby girl?"

"No and that's a shame," she flirted.

He laughed. "So what do you think? Yeah? You in?"

"I don't know....ummmm."

"If you're busy or something then that's okay." He stood up and went to his desk. "Some other time."

She followed him. "Its just that you spend all your days off with me lately. This can't be good for your love life. I don't want you feeling like you have to take care of me still because of my break up with Lynch. Its been months. I'm all right, sweetness. You need to get back out there....date someone you can finally get serious about."

"You trying to give me away to another woman, Garcia? What are you trying to tell me?" he joked. "You dumping me?"

"Never, my love. I'm just concerned, is all."

"Don't be. I know where I want to be on these off days. That's the beach with you. Why else would I ask you, silly girl?"

"You sure?"

"Garcia," he drug out her last name "would you please just say yes already!"

"Yes already!"

Derek grinned. "Good. You go do your magic online to book us a house. Something nice with a fireplace right on the beach. And I'm gonna finish up this paperwork. You good with leaving tomorrow morning? I'll bring coffee and bagels to your place around ten."

"And I'll be waiting with bells on."

"Just where are these bells going to be attached?" he flirted.

She smirked at him. "Hush now, Hot Stuff, you are just fueling my dirty mind."

XXXXXXXXXXX

They drove out to the beach the next day, laughing and joking the whole time, with Clooney in the back seat of Ester. They made one stop to get food and they went to the rental agency to get the security code for the house they rented.

Once they were there they both put their bags in different bedrooms. They took Clooney on a walk and then made dinner together and ate.

They both relaxed and kept joking back and forth through it all. After dinner they sat on the leather couch and played gin rummy, while flirting back and forth about what the winner would get as a prize. They had made a bowl of popcorn and were sharing it.

Penelope told him "Okay, if you win, you get a back rub and if I win you get a full body massage with baby oil."

He laughed. "You are too much, baby girl. Go easy on me, please. You keep talking like that and I'll make sure to hold you to all that big talk."

"If only you would," she joked, her eyes twinkling at him.

He smiled at her. Whenever she was near him he felt like a better man than he had ever been before she came into his world. She looked at him as if he was really amazing and he looked at her the same way back.

For him there was no one who understood him, adored him, or soothed him like his baby girl. And he'd never wanted to do a thing to lose what they had.

He was a little disappointed though. Once again he told her that she was his whole world, when he escaped the deranged unsub on their last case, and once again she didn't understand the depth of what he meant. He knew he had to spell it all out for her but there was a reason he hadn't before now.

To cross this line would risk all they had. And he didn't want to go there without some sign she wanted more than their close friendship. It had been years that they were like this with each other. At first he didn't want more and by the time he did she was with another man. Now they were older, wiser and he was more than ready.

Was this their time to become a couple? Or was he longing for something she wanted no part of? How could he still have doubts when just a few years ago he was so sure he had her heart?

But that was three years and one heart break ago.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek walked Penelope to the door of her bedroom. After she went in he leaned against the door frame and watched her as she got out pajamas, body wash and a book, as she planned to take a bath while he took Clooney out again and then they would go to sleep.

For a minute he just watched her, feeling completely comfortable and comforted by her presence, and then he walked into the room. She looked at him, wondering what he was doing.

He checked the windows and said "Locked tight."

"Between my two protectors," she said, referring to him and his dog "I'll be perfectly safe tonight."

"Okay. Night then, baby girl."

"Sleep well, my angel."

He wanted to give her a kiss on her cheek but with the bed so close by he figured it wasn't a great idea. She still tempted him in the worse way- as she always had- and he sometimes wondered how he found the reserves to resist her.

Morgan was just about to the door when Garcia said "Hold on, stud."

He turned around and she gave him a hug. "Thanks for inviting me to come out here with you."

Staring in her eyes he said "I wouldn't want anyone else by my side right now but you."

It took supreme will power to leave that room without kissing her. But he had been working on his will power for years now. He didn't want to freak her out and make her back off their friendship if he went for more and she didn't want that. Their flirting started out as simply a fun escape back in those first few years that they knew each other. Back when they were both just loving life and loving the thrill of being near each other.

Now it was serious. He wanted more than sex. More than a fling. More than just to know what it would be like to be buried inside of her.

He wanted a life with his sweet, sexy baby girl. And soon he was going to ask her if she wanted the same with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**No Matter What Happens**

**Chapter Three**

**November 2010**

Derek and Penelope spent their second day at the beach at an aquarium. They picked up some take out for dinner and went back to the house they rented. He decided to change into jogging pants and a sweat shirt and take Clooney on a run.

When he got back he found Penelope talking on her cell phone in the kitchen. As she talked to JJ she was making a salad to go with their dinner.

Derek walked up behind her, trapping her against the counter with his hands on either side of her, "Sexy mama, the point of picking up food was for you to not have to cook."

"I'm not cooking. I'm tossing together. Say hi to JJ."

"Hey JJ," he said as Penelope held up the phone. He then kissed Penelope's cheek and said "I'm gonna grab a shower and then we can eat. Sound cool?"

"Sounds perfect, Hot Stuff. You know I like my men fresh and clean."

"Well then I better get that way fast." He left the room with a big smile on his face.

Penelope told JJ "Just between you and me Morgan is even sexier when he's all sweaty and overheated."

Laughing from the hallway he called out "I heard that, baby girl!"

"Take your shower, you eavesdropper!" she joked back.

XXXXXXXXX

After dinner Derek made a fire. Then he sat on the hard wood floor, with his back against the couch, and motioned for Penelope to sit between his legs. "Right here, baby girl. Get your sexy behind over here."

She sat down. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest. She closed her eyes, leaning her head back on his shoulder. "This is nice. I could stay here for months, snuggling with the best noir hero ever born."

Her compliments always warmed his heart. Dropping his voice he said "I just want to apologize again for making you listen to me getting threatened for hours. I know that kind of stuff is hard on you and I knew it would be when I went in there. I didn't want to put you through that but we had to get JJ out of there. She has Henry at home and...."

"You just couldn't stand to see someone you care about in danger that way. I know. We're a family and we'd do anything for each other. Do not worry, my love. I get it. That night sucked but its over and you're here."

With his mouth next to her ear he told her "Fighting to come home to you has saved my life so many times. Thank you, baby, for being my secret weapon."

She smiled and turned her head to look at him. "You're my proof that life is beautiful."

"Considering our job, I'm surprised you can believe that still."

"As long as you're around I'll believe." She settled against him again. After a moment she said "I hope you know that I'm happier around you than anyone else in the world. This time away was just what I needed-"

"Hey, its not over yet, baby."

"Just listen to me, okay? I know you've been trying to protect me and heal me since my break up with Kevin, hence spending all your free time with me, but when we go back home I think it needs to end."

"You could always say no when I ask you to hang out. But you don't. So where is this coming from?"

"First, you don't make it easy to say no. You give me puppy dog eyes."

He chuckled slightly, though he was still tense. "Do not."

"Yes you do. And, second, this is not about what I want. Its about what you need. I love every second with you but you can't spend all your free time with me if you expect to get another girlfriend, which we both know you will want eventually. When that happens its gonna hurt me to suddenly lose all this that we have now. It would be easier for me if we just agree to give each other space and support in finding new relationships."

"And what happens to us?"

"We'll still be us, sweetness, just together less often outside of work. Its not what I'm looking forward to but we can't go on like this."

"I don't get why not. Don't you like our time together?"

"Its not fair to you, that's why not! I'm keeping you from moving on. You're hiding from love with me and I love you too much to put up with you doing that to yourself."

He tightened his arms around her, encouraging her to relax against him again, and then said "Hey, hard head, I'm where I wanna be. You're going to have to do better when it comes to your reasoning to move me out of my spot in your life."

She sighed. "I don't _want _to move you, my love."

"Good. Cause I'm not letting you."

She leaned her head back on his shoulder, again, and this time let out a groan. "So frustrating! You know I'm right."

"Nah, I don't know that at all, baby girl. Since when do you push me off on other women anyway?"

"I just want you happy and loved."

"I'm happy, believe that, and you make me feel loved. So chill, would you?"

It was moments like this when he wondered: _Does she freak out because she's scared to admit she wants to be with me or is she saying what's in her heart? If she really doesn't want me then how do I let all the dreams I have for us go?_

He never dreamed about white weddings, baby carriages, and joint bank accounts until he saw her laying in a hospital bed. And then he knew he could be the kind of man who had all that. If she was the one he shared it all with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was enjoying being with him too much. And that was starting to scare her. If they didn't progress to something more than she knew she had to stop her heart from doing what it was currently doing everyday: growing to love and need him more and more.

Penelope hated the idea of not spending as much time with Derek but what they currently had couldn't last forever. It was too close to a romantic relationship and still miles away from one.

Limbo.

Painful and lovely, all at once.

For tonight she'd just forget about that though. She had tried to talk to him and he wasn't hearing it. He must still feel she was secretly, deep inside, a wreck over losing Kevin and she needed him right now. Or else he was hiding from the thought of looking for true and lasting love by getting most of what he needed in that department from her.

She had no doubt he loved their time together but she knew it was too perfect, and way too emotionally charged, to go on like this forever. They had to pick a side. Finally become more than friends or ease into a different sort of friendship where they didn't spend every free minute they had together or on the phone with each other.

The last six months had been heaven for her but it would be hell when it ended. She just wanted to get to that place sooner rather than later because every minute that went by made her love grow deeper....and so would her pain when he moved on to his next fling.

Derek was still holding her as they sat on the floor of the rented beach house, in front of a roaring fire. He said, in a soothing tone, "Hey, stop thinking so much."

"Is that an order, Sir Derek?" she flirted

"Yes it is, pretty mama, and I like to have all my orders followed to a T."

"What kind of punishment do you have in mind if I don't?"

He started to tickle her and she squealed. Then she started to tickle him back. They were both laughing and squirming around. She grabbed a pillow off the couch and beat him with it.

He got it away from her, put it behind him and out of her reach, and got her to end the play fight. When they stopped he was smiling widely. His voice dropped low and he said "I love our time together. I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too." She got up and headed for the kitchen. "I need wine."

She was acutely aware that his eyes followed her as she walked into the adjoining room.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reviewing everyone!

**No Matter What Happens**

**Chapter Four**

**November 2010**

"You two make a lovely couple," the sixty five year old waitress told Derek and Penelope when they went out for brunch on their third day at the beach. "I don't see any rings though," she frowned and looked at Derek. "Marry her before she gets away."

Derek and Penelope happen to be holding hands when the waitress walked up. His thumb rubbed over the her skin in a soothing motion. Penelope let go of Derek's hand, bringing her hand back across the table and into her lap.

Derek told the waitress "I would but she's playing hard to get. What can a guy do?"

The waitress told Penelope "Men like him don't grow on trees and its clear he's crazy about you. You better snatch him up before I do." She chuckled and said "I'll be back with y'all check in a minute."

After she left Penelope said to Derek "You have another fan."

"What can I say, baby girl? Its my good looks and charm that get them every time."

"Or the way you winked at her when she took our order."

He laughed. "She knew that was just being friendly. Besides, you heard her, she can see that I only got eyes for one hot mama."

Penelope smiled. "You're way too flirty to be unleashed on the unsuspecting public."

"Well crack the whip. Keep your man in line."

"Don't think I wouldn't if you were mine."

"You can't tell yet that I'm yours, baby?"

The moment grew silent and Penelope concentrated on eating her food.

XXXXXXXXX

They wore their coats and took a walk on the beach, taking Clooney along to get him some exercise.

Using his cell phone he took some pictures of Penelope, even though she kept telling him to stop.

"Shh!" he joked with her. "Enough with that. If I want a few pictures of my baby girl then I'll have them."

"I don't photograph well."

"Sweetheart-"

"Its okay. The camera puts on ten pounds. Everyone knows that. And, in my case, its ten pounds I really don't want to see looking back at me in a picture."

Derek walked closer to her and showed her the photo, with the sun setting behind her. "Look at this."

"What about it?"

"Can't you see how beautiful you are?"

"You're sweet, handsome."

"And you're one of the hottest women I know. Its how you look and how you talk, your sexy voice, the way you swing your hips, your confidence and your insecurities. You're all that and more, baby. Don't make me have to spank you for talking bad about my favorite hacker."

She chuckled and smiled. "Okay," she said in a small voice. "I'm hot."

He kissed her forehead. "That's better."

XXXXXX

It was their last night there. Derek had already decided that as soon they made it back home tomorrow he was going to pour his heart out to her.

If it didn't go well then they might not be spending much time together for a while- as he tried to get over her and she tried to get comfortable around a best friend that was in love with her and had been for years. And who would no longer play that off as an inside joke between them.

All his life he felt like he was good at hitting on women but it was so different when it came to asking this woman who he loved to make a life with him. He always backed out at the last second.

Three times he told her what she meant to him, in the most romantic words he could find, and three times she didn't seem to believe it meant what it did. Or she didn't want to.

The next time he told her there would be no doubt about what he meant.

That night he took her out for steaks and then they stopped a liquor store for more alcohol before heading back to the beach house. Curling up together on the couch they drank and watched movies until the middle of the night.

Soon it was the next day and they were on their way back home. He kept sneaking longing looks at her as they drove along the expressway.

She really did take his breath away.

Soon he would be telling he just how much and how long he had loved her. He just prayed his baby girl wanted to cross every line they ever drew and go for what they hadn't ever gone for before.

His heart had been in tatters for two and a half years as she dated Lynch. The last six months was like a balm to that wound.

She healed him from the inside out. And now he was strong again. Now he was ready. But was she?

XXXXXXXXXX

They ended up at his house. Since they took Esther out to the beach it made sense for Penelope to drop Derek and Clooney at home before continuing on to her own place.

He said "Come in for a while. We gotta have ourselves a talk."

"Hmm. That sounds ominous. Are we okay, handsome?"

He looked deep into her eyes and answered "We'll always be okay just as long as, no matter what happens, we keep talking to each other."

Right then Clooney stuck his face in between them and started licking Penelope's cheek. Derek chuckled "He loves you too, baby girl."

They all went inside. Derek checked his mail and asked her "Want something to drink?"

"I'm good, baby."

"Hungry? We could order pizza."

"We just ate before we left."

"Right."

After a tension filled minute she said "I'm going to go to the bathroom, okay? Be right back."

"Sure."

After she was gone he took both hands and rubbed the back of his head. He was way too old to feel this off balance over a woman, he told himself. He was about to pass out over nervousness.

He started pacing.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Penelope was hissing into the phone to JJ about Derek acting really intense and how he was about to tell her something big. She wondered if he was taking some promotion on the other side of the world and that was why he had taken her away- so they could make some good memories before he left. Penelope was on edge when she went back to the living room.

Derek said "Baby girl, take a seat."

She sat on the couch and he crouched in front of her.

Looking at him nervously she asked "What's bothering you, love?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking that tomorrow we're going back to work and before we know it we'll be knee deep in unsubs again. Sooner or later I'll be in another of those moments when I could die and all I'll want to do is tell you how I feel about you."

"Like in New York."

"Yeah. I had to tell you how much you matter to me. Just like during our last case. And like I told you after you came home from the hospital. You're my best friend and you need to know how deep my feelings for you run, girl. Right into my soul."

"Aw, sweetness, I feel just the same. I do love you and I love our friendship. When we got all distant and messed up there for a while last year it just about ripped my heart out."

"Yeah?"

"If you ever were to leave my life, Morgan, I'd be a shadow of myself and I'd never get over losing my noir hero."

"You can't lose me. But you were right, back at the beach house, something has to change."

She froze. "Oh!"


	5. Chapter 5

**No Matter What Happens**

**Chapter Five **

**November 2010**

With shaking hands he cupped her face. "That first time I told you that I love you....you remember, right?"

She nodded.

He went on "And when I told you that you're my God given solace and when I told you that you're the best part of my life....all three times had something in common. I was just coming out of the other side of being terrified and all I wanted was you to know all you mean to me. But I messed up...every time..."

"No, you didn't. It was perfect every time. Just what I needed to survive that moment."

He sat on the couch next to her. "I should have added one more thing....each of those times...but I held back. I regret that so much now. What I needed to say then and now, baby girl, and what I wanted to say then and now is.....be with me."

Her lips quivered. "What is this a reaction to? What you went through on this last case?"

"Sweetheart-"

"You faced down death and it freaked you out."

"Garcia-"

"You're saying this because you're in an emotional place right now."

"Hell yeah I am! I'm telling you I'm in love with you, woman!"

She gulped down a breath and froze.

Derek calmed down and whispered "I'm in love with you, Penelope, and this is not a new thing. Will you....will you date me? I'm dying to take us there.....if that's what you want."

She was shaking and didn't answer him. Slowly he begin to trace one finger from her hairline, down her cheek, over her lips and then he switched to his thumb. That traced back over her lips and against her jaw then under her chin.

Titling her head up he very slowly brought his lips towards her "I'm gonna kiss you now, baby girl, so you better stop me if you don't want this."

Instead of saying anything she grabbed his shirt and yanked him close. He relaxed in that moment, smiled, and caught her lips in a sweet, tender, first kiss. Her arms wound around his neck and then they gave each other a series of short kisses, turning their mouths at different angels as they did.

As soon as his tongue slipped into her mouth she moaned and their kisses became extremely torrid. He yanked her on his lap and pulled her flush with him, as she straddled him, and they started to let their hands roam over each other.

When they finally broke apart their foreheads rested against each other's.

He said "Damn, you are one fantastic kisser. You should have had your dirty way with me years ago."

She was too emotional too joke. She kissed him again, whispering, "I love you."

"Oh, baby," he whispered back, his voice thick with emotion.

"I love you so much," she said, as she kissed him again. Her lips brushing his as the words spilled out. "So, so much." Another kiss. "For so long." Another kiss. "You're my big screen movie hero come to life,"she told him, breathlessly as she kissed him again. "My protector," another kiss. "My love and my best friend."

Feeling completely vulnerable and exposed Penelope slid off his lap. Her face was flushed. She waved her hand in front of it and said "Whoa. Is it hot in here or is that just your sexiness setting me on fire?"

He intertwined their fingers. His eyes were dark with seriousness when he said "Tell me we're going to start dating now."

"Didn't I just show you?"

"Tell me."

"We're going to start dating, handsome, and start kissing every chance we get, so much so that your lips will be sore."

He burst out laughing and pulled her against his body. She smiled as he wrapped an arm around her.

Derek said, his voice thick with feelings, "If you weren't into this I swear my heart would be shattered on the floor right now. I love you more than words can say, baby girl."

She looked into his eyes. "Its so hard to believe a geek can score a stud. How'd I'd get so lucky?"

"You make being a geek look hot. Don't think I ever flirted with you for any reason but I was turned on by everything about you. Cause I always have been. But this is more than that....I always thought I'd never settle down....but you make me want to, sweetheart. If that's not love then I don't know what is. No matter how much time we're together I always want more. In the past, with my dates, I wanted space to breath and do my own thing- watch the game, hang out with the guys, work out, whatever. But with you its different. We're best friends and anytime you're around it makes whatever I'm doing a hell of a lot more fun.....I don't want space." He kissed her. "I want more."

She caressed his cheek. "I was afraid you were going to give me bad news with this talk. Not that best news of my life."

"Like what kinda bad news?"

"Maybe that you were taking a promotion far away from me."

"That will never happen. I won't let our jobs mess us up. I learned my lesson when it comes to my ambition. There's nothing wrong with wanting to advance but not at the price of losing everything else that means a damn to me. You're the top of my priority list, baby girl, so any job promotion has to work for me and you, not just me."

After sharing a few more kisses he wrapped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest. Penelope asked "Did you really want me way back when you called me your solace?"

"Way before that, baby girl. I finally woke up when we had that fight over Battle but everything was a mess back then and it seemed that I couldn't find any of the words I needed to explain things to you."

Softly she said "I should have listened better and let you talk more. I'm sorry, handsome. I loved you then and I love you now and if I cost us time together then I'm sorry."

"Shhh. No looking back at the bad stuff."

"I can't believe this is real. This is too good to happen to me."

"Hey, hard head, you get to have a good life, okay? You're too good for me but so what? What does that mean? Nothing. All that matters is if you'll be with me anyway. You're a treasure. My treasure. Don't talk down about my treasure."

She smiled, against his shirt, "Okay, okay, handsome. Don't get all snippy at me. I'm your Goddess and I'm flying on cloud nine right now so kindly use your sexy voice on me and not your pissed off one."

He pressed her back on the couch and started to kiss her. "You want sexy?" He ripped off his shirt.

She gasped at how damn hot he looked. "Mmm. Come to mama, Hot Stuff."

He grinned and they started to kiss some more.

XXXXXXXXX

Penelope walked into work the next day feeling like she was a real life princess who had her prince. The night before her and Derek had talked for hours and spent plenty of time kissing.

They ate dinner together and she finally went home to wash her clothes, from their trip, and get ready for heading back into work.

He called before he went to sleep and they stayed on the phone another hour- flirting shamelessly, teasing and laughing.

Derek was waiting on her to come in that day. "Morning, princess."

She grinned. "I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff."

"Just seeing you makes it a great morning already. You wearing that dress for me?"

"Wouldn't you love to know? Maybe I wore it for Reid."

He glowered playfully at her.

She twirled her hair. "Or Hotch."

He walked closer to her.

She smirked. "Or Rossi."

Derek got very close to her.

Penelope added "Or maybe Prentiss. She's defiantly the hottie around this office."

He growled at her "Enough, woman. You're just torturing me for sport now."

She laughed. "Well you should spank me harder next time and force me to be your good girl." Walking off she left Derek grinning after her and very turned on.


	6. Chapter 6

**No Matter What Happens**

**Chapter Six**

**November-December 2010**

It was the day after Derek and Penelope starting dating when the team caught a case in Portland. After the briefing they both lingered in the conference room together.

He looked at her. "Looks like we're going to have to postpone our first date, baby."

"This just gives you more time to plan so it can be uber romantic and rock my socks off."

He smiled. "Believe me, by the time I am done with you, sexy girl, you'll have a lot more than your socks off."

"Its not about getting me naked. Its what you do when I am that counts."

His eyes twinkled at her. "Is that a challenge?"

"Do you need one? Won't your male pride just force you to leave me completely exhausted and barely able to move?"

"All that and more, sweetheart."

She cupped his face with one hand and kissed his cheek. "Go, my love, and be a superhero."

He reluctantly stood up. "Lets hope this is a short case."

XXXXXXXXX

Unfortunately it dragged on and on. It was more than three weeks later and Derek was in his hotel room. He rented his own to avoid sharing with Reid, just so he could talk to Penelope without anyone overhearing.

It was in the middle of the night. He was exhausted but couldn't sleep. The images of the dead kids that they had come across in this case were stuck in his head.

With the phone to his ear, and his voice weary, he told her "You should try and get some sleep, sweetheart."

"So should you, my love."

"I will, promise."

"I know you, Morgan, you're just saying that so I'll rest. You're going to lay awake for hours."

"You know what I would do if you came along with the team this time?"

"Sneak into my room each night and ravish me?"

"That," he said, with a smile, "and afterwards I'd hold you till morning. Then I could sleep."

"Do you want me ask Hotch if I can come out there?"

"Its all right, Garcia. I'm all right. But I'll be better if I know you're getting enough sleep. I love hearing your voice in my ear but my girl needs rest now. Good night, baby."

"Don't be stubborn. Talk to me till you fall asleep."

"Hush, woman, I'm fine. Now say good night to your man."

"Good night, sweetness. I love you."

"Love you too, babe. In case you haven't figured it out....I don't want to be out here in Portland. I want to be back home with my God given solace....getting you naked, sweaty and happy."

"Shameless flirt."

"More like a desperate man who has completely fallen for a beautiful woman."

"Aww, sweetness, you'll be home soon. But for right now close those beautiful eyes and think about walking into the bullpen and seeing your Goddess."

He grinned as he closed his eyes. Drifting into a fantasy he started to relax and then he yawned. "I know what you're doing, Garcia," he whispered. "Such a stubborn hard headed woman you are."

"Shhh, you walk into the BAU and there I am. I'm looking absolutely stunning and just the sight of me takes your breath away..."

"So this is a normal day then."

"Shhh.....rest, my love.....okay so you walk over to me and our eyes meet. I say "Do you want me to show you a good night, Hot Stuff?" and you say "Do you think you're up for it, princess?" and then I crook my finger at you, asking you to get closer and closer and then I cup the back of your beautiful bald head and bring my mouth by your ear and say "I'm up for everything. Take me home and show me how badly you want me. I'm so wet right now.....I need you inside of me..."

His voice was a low growl when he said "Do you know the kind of dreams I'm gonna have tonight now?"

She giggled. "The same kind I am. Sleep well, my one true and forever love." She hung up.

He took his phone away from his ear. He looked at the photos he had on there and stared at one of Penelope at the beach. Then he set down the phone and fall asleep, with a small grin on his lips.

He knew he was a lucky man to be with her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What's up with you?" Emily asked, amused, a few days later when they were on the jet heading home. "You're in one hell of a good mood all of a sudden, Morgan."

"Just ready to get home, that's all," he said, his grin widening as he put on headphones to stop any further conversation.

But he caught the look Emily shot JJ. He really didn't care if they all found out about him and Garcia dating. He just wasn't about to announce it without clearing it with her.

When they got back she was in the bullpen with several pizzas, to celebrate their return after being gone so long. Everyone had a great time hanging out and laughing for an hour till it broke up.

Derek was aching to kiss Penelope by then. He placed a hand on her back, after everyone walked away, and stared into her eyes. "Missed you, sexy mama."

She smiled happily. "You too, Hot Stuff." Getting on her tippy toes she brought her mouth by his ear. "Take me home with you tonight."

His eyes went dark with lust. When she pulled back he stared in her eyes. Dropping his voice to a whisper he said "Go to my place and wait for me."

A wide smile spread across her lips. A moment later he grinned too and said "Get going, baby girl. I got paperwork to do."

"Work fast, lover."

"You can bet I will, baby girl." His eyes stayed locked on her as she walked away.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek had planned to walk into his house and greet Penelope with "Do you wanna hear some good news, baby girl? We got a week off and I plan to spend every second of it in bed with my girl. Get over here, woman, and give me some sugar."

But he never got the chance because when he pulled up to his house he saw that the light was on in his bedroom. After walking in the door, greeting Clooney, chucking off his jacket and shoes, he took the stairs two at a time up to his room.

He let out a short breath before he pushed open the slightly ajar door- finding Penelope in his bed watching a slightly sexy movie, dressed in a cream colored nightie with a sheet over her lower half.

Losing his breath he just stared at her.

She said "Welcome home, my love."

He took large steps to the bed, bent down, cupped her face and gave her a deep kiss. Derek found he was more emotional then he had ever been before with a woman. He could feel Penelope shivering beneath his touch.

Breaking their kiss he told her, "Hey, silly girl, I love you. You know that, right?" just like he had the first time.

"I'm in love with you too, baby," she told him more than she did before because now she was sure they were going to have much more than they had then.

He stood up, stripped out of his shirt, socks and pants, while keeping his eyes locked on hers and then crawled beneath the sheet with her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck, murmuring, "You're everything to me."

Derek made sure to go very slow, worshiping her body and bringing her to an orgasm over and over before he finally joined them together. The intensity of that feeling was one he would never forget. He kissed her as he thrust into her and she wrapped her legs around his back.

It was all he had ever wanted it to be when they made love and then it was more than that. More that he knew was possible. He was most definitely good and hooked on his baby girl.


	7. Chapter 7

**No Matter What Happens**

**Chapter Seven**

**December 2010**

During the week they had off work Derek had some the best sex of his life. They were completely crazy for each other and ended up having sex in nearly every square inch of his house.

She mentioned, a few times, heading to her own apartment for a night or two but he always talked to out of it. They only made it out to go to dinner once and also to spend time taking Clooney on short mid-afternoon walks, when it was warmest out. Then they would come back and get naked again. Sometimes they took baths together, or curled up to watch movies under a warm comforter, played video games and ordered Christmas presents for all their friends and Derek's family online.

The week flew by. The night before they had to go back Penelope insisted she go home so she could have access to all her clothes and deal with her piling up mail and withering plants. Derek was complaining as he walked her to Esther.

"But, sexy mama, can't you wait one more night?"

"No, my love, afraid not."

"What could one more night hurt?" he whined, sounding like a little boy.

She chuckled and stopped walking. She captured his lips with hers and wrapped her arms around his neck. A light snow was falling down. She pulled back and said "I will miss you tonight, my love, but the longing will only make it all that much better the next time."

He joked "You need better, baby girl? Come on now. You trying to kill me?"

She smiled brightly and caressed his cheek. "Kill the best part of my life? I wouldn't dare. I'm just trying to wear you down to within an inch of your life." She winked at him and headed for her car.

He let out a laugh and watched her go. While her old jalopy was warming up he hung out by her car, leaned through the open window and kissed her good bye. "Love you, sexy mama."

"I adore you, my Adonis."

"Get home safe. Call me when you get in."

"I most certainly will."

As she drove off Derek was left with a very warm feeling inside. He knew he was loved and that was something he could never say, at least where women were concerned, before he met Garcia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They caught a bad case about an hour from home. It involved teenage boys being held for months by a sexual sadist and forced to become abusers themselves, to the newest victims, or else they would die. They found graves of three boys who refused to molest anyone and found four more alive who were psychology a wreck.

It took a few days to catch the unsub and rescue the boy. That wore on Derek. When the case was over the team went out for drinks but he wasn't in the mood to go with. Garcia talked him into it by telling him he needed his family tonight more than ever.

When they left the bar she asked him to come to her place for the night. They stopped by his to get Clooney and then headed to her apartment.

After she unlocked her door she took his hand and led him inside. "Enter, my love, the liar of your Goddess."

Before the door even closed he had bent his head and given her a slow and sweet kiss, as they still held hands. She rested her free hand on his chest. "Tonight I have something special in mind for you. That is if you can stay?"

"You think I'd pass up something special from my baby girl?" he murmured, then he took both hands and cupped her ass, pulling her tight against him. "Mmm. You taste so sweet, baby. So sweet and good."

She kissed him back but then broke away. Shutting and locking the door she ordered "Strip."

"Yes, ma'am," he joked but did what she wanted anyway.

When he had on just boxers, and she had slipped out of her coat and heels, she led him into her bedroom and said "Lay on your stomach, lover. Mama wants to work out all the kinks in my chocolate God's back."

"Mmm, you are so good to me baby," he said, as he got on the bed.

"Don't worry. You're gonna get a chance to be good to me back, as many times as you have energy for too. I always appreciated how much time you spend working out and sculpting such deliciousness but now I also appreciate the stamina and endurance you've built up."

He joked "I feel like a piece of meat, Garcia."

She straddled his back and nipped at his shoulder. "You are and you're all mine to enjoy."

She went to work on his back and he moaned in appreciation. He fell asleep as she gave him a massage. Penelope was glad to see that he was letting himself relax and that he trusted her the way he did. He had already told her he usually never spent a whole night with a woman. If anything he left as soon as he woke up, if he did get talked into staying over. But usually he said he couldn't sleep with someone else in the bed with him.

Now he slept good with her there with him and she took that as proof that his love for her was deeper and stronger than he had ever known before. That night she curled close to him in bed and felt great relief that going from friends to lovers was working out better than she ever dreamed it would.

Derek was an amazing man and being loved by him felt amazing. She pulled his arm over her waist in bed, he snuggled closer and murmured "Baby girl," in his sleep.

Being with him was just right. All she wanted, needed and loved to call her life. The woman who went from losing her parents at 18 and feeling completely alone in the world- since she was not close to her brothers- to the woman who now had a family at the BAU and a man who loved her with an intensity she had never known before with any other lover.

Derek made her feel safe, whole and complete. It took a long time to get to where they were but now that they were here she couldn't imagine ever losing this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up the next morning to find him cooking breakfast in her kitchen. He had hip hop music playing, Clooney at his feet, and he was facing the stove, wearing just jeans, as he made pancakes.

She said "Morning, sweetness."

He looked over his shoulder. "Hey girl. You sleep okay?"

"Like a baby."

"Good. Well sit your sexy behind down cause your man made you breakfast. I was gonna keep it warm for you but you're up now so get it while its hot."

She looked when he pampered her. He pulled out a chair and she slid into it. He dropped a short kiss on her lips. They had breakfast together.

Penelope stared longing at Derek, when the meal was almost over, looking like she was lost in a fantasy. He asked "What? What's brewing behind those brown eyes?"

"Nothing," she said, happily.

"Talk to me, baby girl," he drug out his words.

"This is just....perfect. The last seven months have been perfect....ever since I...you know."

"Dumped Lynch. You can say it."

"Did I screw up our chance to have this for the last three years or do you think it wouldn't have worked out back then?"

He took her hand. "All that counts is its working out now. What did I tell you?"

"Don't look back at the bad stuff."

"That's right, girl. Why would you wanna? When you can look straight ahead and see your sexy chocolate thunder?"

She burst into giggles. "You make a good point, my love."

He looked at the clock on the wall. "Shoot, I need to get Clooney home and get showered or else I'll be late for work. Got to go, babe." He jumped up, gave her another kiss, and went to get dressed.

Penelope let out a blissful sigh. This was her life. He was her man. And she trusted in this to last. It could only get better now. Tears welled in her eyes.

When Derek had got on his shirt, socks and shoes he came back to the kitchen and saw her eyes were all teary. Worried for her he rushed over and crouched down in front of her "What's wrong, baby girl?"

"Nothing."

"Don't give me nothing. What's got you crying?"

She hugged him. "These are happy tears, angel. Because I'm your God given solace and you're mine."

He relaxed against her. "Baby girl, you had me worried there but you go ahead and cry your happy tears. You don't know how relieved I am that you want to be with me. You're it for me, sweetheart. I could never love any other woman. Only you. So if you wouldn't have me I'd be alone for the rest of my life. None of those other women out there could be who you are to me....my strength, hope, faith, love, lust and motivation for everything I do when I'm on the job. I'm keeping this world safe for you and our family."

She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "You are a truly amazing man, Derek. More than a noir hero....a noir super duper hero."

He chuckled. "And you're my sidekick."

She laughed, as he stood back up, "What? I wanna be a superhero too!"

He laughed. That day he was late for work but it was worth it. She made his life worthwhile and his heart full. Anyone who ever thought he had doubts, from the start, about loving her was wrong.

He only had doubts about being who she needed. But now he could see that he was just what she wanted most and he would keep working on being all he could be for her.

First there was his Mom, who started him on the road to being a man, then the marines and then getting his badge and shield in Chicago, and then joining the F.B.I.

But it was Penelope Garcia that finished off the job. She made him more of a man than he ever would have been if he never met her. She made him her man.

And he was grateful for that every day of the rest of his life.

THE END


End file.
